battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
C4
Composición 4 (C4), es un explosivo plástico compuesta de RDX, aglomerante plástico, plastificante, y un producto químico marcador para identificar su fuente. Es 1,34 veces más explosivo como TNT y se ha utilizado desde la década de 1960 cuando fue desarrollado. C4 se utiliza a menudo en la violación de los obstáculos o demolición de estructuras de gran tamaño, y ha aparecido en muchas entregas de la serie Battlefield. Battlefield Vietnam En Battlefield Vietnam, C4 se emite para el kit de Ingeniero USMC y ARVN. Puede ser lanzado y pegado en cualquier superficie, incluyendo vehículos y emplazamientos. Después de colocar el bloque, el usuario cambia al detonador para detonar el explosivo. C4 se utiliza para demoler vehículos, defender banderas y también se puede utilizar como último recurso en cuartos cercanos. Como se pega sobre las superficies, que se puede utilizar para armas trampa vehículos enemigos. Una táctica útil es colarse en una base enemiga, encontrar un vehículo, colóquela y detonar tan pronto como un enemigo entra en ella. Un ingeniero se le da un total de 5 bloques de C4. Battlefield 2 En Battlefield 2, C4 se emite para el Kit de Fuerzas Especiales. C4 tiene múltiples usos, que van desde efectos anti-infantería a propósitos anti-vehículos. Anti-infantería sabio, C4 hace un equipo anti-infantería decente. Por lo general, C4 es una buena manera de sorprender a los enemigos o la infantería emboscada. A pesar de que se limita a cinco paquetes por lo que es muy molesto para conseguir munición menos un soporte es de alrededor. Vehículo son un blanco muy potencial y puede tomar muy generalmente de dos a tres con vehículos ligeros de ser uno. Aunque su muy peligroso subir a un vehículo enemigo, por lo que se debe hacer con precaución y utilizando sorpresa y corriendo a un enemigo que no se da cuenta del jugador. Otra opción anti-vehículo sería minar un área de un camino similar a las minas AT, aunque el jugador debe tratar de mantener una buena distancia y mantener la visibilidad de su / su trampa. A por lo general mal visto idea es ir en una base enemiga y armas trampa vehículos y esperar a los jugadores enemigos para entrar en el vehículo y detonar el C4. Dando así a un jugador de uno-seis muertes como máximo. C4 es también una de las tres formas de destruir puentes y puede ralentizar vehículos y haciendo algunos jugadores toman un camino más largo. Del mismo modo, C4 es el único instalaciones como UAV Remolques, Artillería y Scan satélite, teniendo dos y cincuenta y ocho paquetes de C4 para destruir una de las instalaciones y puede suponer una ventaja para el equipo de los jugadores. Modelaje 3D Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. BF2 C4 1.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 2.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 3.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 1.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 2.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 3.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat en Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, explosivo C4 se emite para el kit de Operaciones Especiales y las funciones de una manera similar a su contraparte Battlefield 2. Debido a la falta de recursos en Modern Combat Commander, C4 se utiliza principalmente contra vehículos terrestres hostiles y establecer trampas para los grupos de infantería. Cuenta con un gran radio de explosión, sin embargo, y puede conducir inadvertidamente a suicidios y muertes de equipo si el usuario no está vigilante en cuanto a cuando detonan los explosivos. Battlefield 2142 En, el RDX DemoPak es un gadget desbloqueable aparecido en Battlefield 2142 para el Kit Recon. Se lleva a cabo al igual que lo hace en Battlefield 2, pero con una ráfaga un poco más grande. BF2142RDX.png|The RDX DemoPak in-game. BF2142RDXDeployed.png|The RDX DemoPak deployed Battlefield: Bad Company DTN-4 es un gadget que aparece en Battlefield: Bad Company. Un solo jugador DTN-4 se puede encontrar en varios lugares en la campaña para un jugador. Cuando se levante, el jugador tiene 5 palos de DTN-4 y el dispositivo de disparo. Se despliega con R1 Button (PS3) / gatillo derecho (X360) y detonó con el mismo botón / gatillo. Con el fin de poner más de un cargo, el jugador debe presionar el botón cuadrado / X para que aparezca otro palo. Es necesario para destruir los puentes en Ghost Town para mantener a raya el avance de Estados Unidos por lo que Bravo-Uno Charlie puede continuar a través de Sadiz sin obstáculos. Multijugador DTN-4 es un gadget desbloqueable para el Kit de Especialista. C4 puede ser lanzado distancias cortas y se dispara de forma remota por el jugador. El C4 es útil para violar las paredes para llegar a los objetivos. Se puede colocar en oro Crates de causar gran daño a la infantería o incluso destruir el cajón con poco consumo de tiempo. DTN-4 también es muy útil para la destrucción de vehículos. Sólo requiere 2 palitos para destruir un vehículo que no está dañado, una para un vehículo con un 85% de salud o menos. Aunque es extremadamente eficaz, requiere que el jugador se acerque al vehículo, plantar el cargo, y luego preceder a detonar manualmente desde un lugar seguro. DTN-4 también se puede utilizar como trampas en las carreteras donde se espera que los vehículos para pasar a través. Esto es eficaz, pero requiere que el usuario tenga una visión de donde él / ella plantó los cargos. Todos los explosivos serán destruidos con una detonación Esta Es Una Galeria. File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 C4 es un gadget que aparece en Battlefield: Bad Company 2, que funciona de manera similar a su predecesor, aunque el jugador no tiene que equipar el C4 antes de su despliegue. Un solo jugador Se puede encontrar en muchos niveles, pero por desgracia no se traslada al siguiente nivel en la campaña. Cuando está equipado, el jugador puede desplegar un máximo de seis carteras a la vez, y después de eso, las carteras empezar a desaparecer a partir de la primera uno colocado. Puede ser útil contra vehículos, puentes y edificios, y también puede ser una muy buena cortina de humo para el jugador después de que se detonó. C4 del jugador se repondrá en cajas de munición. Multijugador C4 es utilizado por el Kit Recon, o por el Kit de Asalto cuando se utiliza un arma desbloqueado para todos los kits, y es el más potente explosivo disponible en el juego (excepto para el ATM-00, que tiene el mismo daño). C4 puede destruir vehículos en una sola unidad, independientemente del tipo o la integridad del casco, a pesar de los tanques y de la VIF necesitarán dos en la parte delantera o en las esquinas, o en todos los lados si se tiene V ARMOR. C4 es también útil para sacar edificios destructibles, como con seis C4 (cuatro con mejores demoliciones) todo el edificio puede derrumbarse (suponiendo que se coloquen correctamente), donde como otros aparatos no se ocupan lo más alto de daños, se utilizan para destruir las paredes de forma individual que puede alertar a los enemigos en el interior del edificio. Sin embargo, dependiendo de la ubicación del edificio, el jugador está en riesgo de recibir un disparo antes de que el C4 se puede implementar y detonó con éxito. Battlefield 4 Information Thread (16.06.2013) - Symthic Forum - retrieved June 18, 2013 Battlefield Play4Free C4 es un gadget que aparece en Battlefield Play4Free para el kit de Asalto. Se puede obtener puntos de entrenamiento el gasto para la opción de formación Cargos de Nivel 3 'C4. BFP4F C4 Render.png|Render of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Bird.png|A Bird's-eye view of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Center.png|A Center-line view of the C4 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 En Battlefield 3, los explosivos C4 son el primer desbloqueo emitido a la clase de apoyo. El C4 en Battlefield 3 comparte un aspecto similar al C4 que apareció en Battlefield 2, aunque con un detonador diferente. C4 es fatal para la infantería, aunque la especialización FLAK puede proporcionar cierta protección a distancia. Un solo paquete puede arruinar armadura ligera; dos y cincuenta y ocho desactivará armadura pesada; cuatro paquetes pueden destruir la armadura pesada. El icono del minimapa para C4 se comparte con mina antitanque M15. C4 plantado en los vehículos se vio de inmediato para los ocupantes, y para los enemigos una vez descubierto. Con la destrucción, los jugadores pueden usar C4 para crear pasajes a través de ciertas barreras. Esto puede ser útil para que flanquean o escapar. Objetos explosivos, tales como automóviles y tanques de gas también pueden convertirse en trampas explosivas a gran escala. Los jugadores amateur también usan C4 para hacer estallar los montones de explosivos para lanzar vehículos pesados, o rastros de explosivos. A diferencia de muchos juegos previos, detonarán desplegado C4. se utiliza para implementar, en lugar de cambiar entre paquetes y el dispositivo de disparo. Packs se pueden recuperar (o desactivados por un ingeniero) manteniendo pulsado el botón. Un jugador puede desplegar un importe máximo de 6 carteras de C4 en un mapa a la vez. Ya C4 desplegado desaparecerá cuando se colocan nuevas carteras debe la cantidad total de C4 ya desplegó estar a la cantidad máxima. Sin embargo, el jugador tendrá que desplegar una caja de municiones a menos que tengan la especialización EXPL para obtener todos los paquetes de seis. C4 se puede compensar por otras explosiones, armas de grueso calibre, como pistolas magnum y rifles de francotirador, rondas babosas calibre 12, rondas de fragmentación y granadas, y ocasionalmente por impactos pesados. C4 plantada por su equipo son peligrosos para los vehículos aéreas amigas. Los jugadores de apoyo que hacen que el conflicto en el usuario del vehículo puede plantar C4 alrededor de los vehículos desovan o en los vehículos aéreos sí mismos, en un intento de teamkill aquellos que tratan de utilizarlos. También parece que cualquier vehículo equipado con Reactive Armor puede realmente deshacerse de explosivos C4 plantados, anulando el daño así que el cuidado y la planificación debe ser tomado de otra manera, ya sea el conductor responderá rápidamente a matar a usted o si usted maneja al suicidio con el C4 que no lo hiciste 't consigue matar. historia Patch Durante el alfa, los jugadores fueron capaces de plantar C4 en EOD Bots y MAVs, lo que permite la detonación remota. Esta capacidad se eliminó en la beta. Un jugador de supervisión permitió detonar su vieja C4 después reaparición. Parche 1.04 (marzo de 2012) eliminó esta posibilidad, y reduce en gran medida la cantidad de tiempo que C4 permaneció después de la muerte. c4ingame.jpg|The C4 (on the wall) and the detonator in gameplay. Battlefield 4 C4 es un gadget que aparece en Battlefield 4 disponible para su uso por las clases de Reconocimiento y Apoyo. Es un gadget por defecto para el primero, mientras que el segundo debe desbloquearlo subiendo de nivel. Es algo más poderosa contra los vehículos que en Battlefield 3: un solo pack hará daño un 50% a los vehículos pesados, como MBT, IFV y Barcos de ataque y daño un 66% contra vehículos blindados. Esto significa que cualquier vehículo blindado puede ser destruido con dos paquetes. C4 cause un mayor daño en un radio de dos metros, fuera de la cual se despliega, haciendo ningún daño más allá de 5-6 metros. C4 también se puede plantar mientras que la natación, que puede ser útil para la destrucción de barcos sin ser detectado. Hardline Battlefield Carga de brecha es un gadget purchasable aparecido en Battlefield Hardline, expedido al kit Enforcer. Funcionando de forma similar a su contraparte en Battlefield 4, Cargos Violación son capaces de causar una movilidad de muertes en vehículos blindados y destruirán la mayoría de los vehículos civiles con una sola carga. Estéticamente, los cargos ahora tienen aspecto más delgado, parecido DTN-4 cargas explosivas de Bad Company. En el modo Heist, Cargos Violación no gadgets se colocan en los camiones blindados estrellados por los delincuentes con el fin de poder acceder al botín. Estos cargos tienen un segundo temporizador cuarenta y cinco años antes de la detonación, y el contador de tiempo pueden ser detenidas por las fuerzas de aplicación de la ley si llegan a la escena antes de que detonan. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free C4 Commentary (no booster)|Overview of the C4 in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Dragon Valley Video:C4 EXPLOSIVE|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the maps Panama Canal and Heavy Metal Video:Battlefield 3 - Using C4 Effectively!|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield 3 Video:Trolling With the C4 Glitch!|The removed rollback feature in Battlefield 3 Trivia *El C4 en Battlefield 2 y Battlefield 3 son de casi exactamente el mismo diseño, aunque el dispositivo de disparo en Battlefield 3 es un diseño diferente. *C4 y munición cajas pueden ser dejados antes del comienzo de un juego que permite a dos jugadores de apoyo para conseguir puntos en los primeros segundos de un juego. *En el PC y PS3 en Bad Company 2, un fallo puede ocurrir rara que hace que el jugador para lanzar C4 adicional al tratar de detonar el C4. El jugador no podrá detonar el C4 sin embargo, reciben una cantidad infinita de C4 que puede ser detonada a balazos. *En Battlefield 3, la carga M-COM es un M112 / DTN-4 tal como se utiliza en Battlefield Bad Company y Battlefield Bad Company 2. *Al llegar muertes por disparos de C4 unido a él, el juego va a registrar las muertes en el arma utilizada y no el C4. *En Battlefield 3, cuando el detonador C4 está equipado, la eminencia tenar, la parte de la palma de la mano entre el pulgar y la muñeca, por extraño que mueve a la izquierda. Esto es más notable como un infante de marina. en:C4ru:C4de:C4pl:C4 Categoría:Explosivos